


Free Fallin'

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: 500 words, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto's first kiss as described by five hundred words inside Haruka's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fallin'

Many people have tried to instill in him the value of trust, though only one person has been successful: Makoto Tachibana. Without fail, like the rising tide, Makoto has been there since the beginning and Haruka is more than certain he will be there at the end. There is no one on this planet more deserving, Haruka thinks, of the title of Best Friend.

Until this moment, Haruka also thought himself unworthy of the same title.

Now, Haruka is propped between the kitchen counter and Makoto, whose lips were on his just a moment ago. He doesn’t need a mirror to know there’s a flush across his face because Makoto’s cheeks now display the same shade of pink. He doesn’t need to look down to know his shaking fingers are resting on Makoto’s hips because Makoto’s large, comforting hands are now on his hips where they’ve been since Makoto first leaned in.

Right now, Haruka has not one doubt in the world because Makoto is looking at him in a way that makes him feel like the past is really the past, the future is brighter than a thousand rising suns and nothing could ever go wrong after this moment in the present. Makoto is looking at him in a way that makes him feel like nothing will go wrong again because now Makoto’s got Haruka and Haruka’s got Makoto.

And right now, Haruka sees a sight he has never seen before and will spend forever trying to replicate because this is truly the first time in his life he has _felt_ his value, his importance, in their friendship. This is truly the first time in his life he has felt worthy of Makoto. It is in the haze of his eyes. It is in the grip of his hands. It is in the beat of his heart, which has somehow jumped out of his chest and into Haruka’s to fill the empty spaces of his and make him wonder why he ever had empty spaces in the first place.

At this very moment, Haruka could ask why Makoto didn’t do this sooner. He could ask how long Makoto wanted this. He could scold Makoto for this or that because wasn’t it obvious that Haruka felt the same way? Probably not. Haruka doesn’t have a way with words and out of the water, he doesn’t have much of a way with actions, either. Honestly, he can only blame himself for all the days, weeks, months, _years_ that probably have been chipping away at Makoto’s resolve until the only option left was to dive headfirst and hope for the best. This, Haruka reasons, must have taken a lot of courage since he can count on one hand how many times his backstroking best friend has _dived_. Haruka doesn’t want to focus on the past anyway. Makoto is in front of him in the present and Haruka knows the future will only go up from here. Why?

Because he kissed him back.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
